


Best Served Cold

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

The line pulled Sam and Riley up into the black helicopter, as it hovered over the Sunnydale sky. The woman climbed in first and sat. Riley followed, and, ignoring her, moved quickly to the other woman already inside. They kissed passionately. “How’d it go, Sweetikins?” she asked.

 

“Like clockwork. They bought it all.” He slipped under the blonde, as she climbed onto his lap. “She should be breaking up with him any moment now.”

 

“You are too good to me.” She snuggled against him.

 

“Hey,” Sam exclaimed. “When do I get paid? My agent said I’d get paid as soon as we left that one horse berg.”

 

“Oh, right.” Riley winked at the pilot. “Everyone needs to get paid.” He nudged his girlfriend off his lap, and took over the controls. The pilot shifted into his game face, plunging his teeth into Sam’s throat. Her screams were soon silenced. “We’ll drop her when we get over the ocean.” The pilot took back the controls, and Riley tended to his lover. “Hey, Jeff, how was she?” Riley asked.

 

“Sweet,” the pilot replied, licking the blood from around his mouth.

 

Riley rolled up his sleeve and extended his wrist to Harmony. “But not as sweet as revenge.”


End file.
